


A bad bad day.

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, More smut later, heat - Freeform, omega cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was late. It was already 8:15 and Castiel never came in after 7. It’s been over 3 and a half years and Cas has never been late. He’s never even taken a day off. Every day he arrives at Dean’s to office on time and handed him a coffee and a muffin and smiled that stupidly attractive smile and now he wasn’t here. He wasn’t here to look all cute and distracting. Dean was panicking and pacing the office his phone pressed to his ear as it rang over to voice mail. Castiel always answered his phone. Sam had walked by and given him an annoyingly concerned and sympathetic look. </p><p>Dean just glared at him while pacing the room. Did he do something wrong? Was Castiel going to quit? Did he hate him? Did his car wreck? Did he get hurt? Did someone hurt Dean’s omega? He’s growling and far too stressed to care about his ridiculously typical alpha behavior. Dean Winchester had some abandonment issues after his mother’s death and his father left him and Sam when he was 16. Hell Sam’s multiple attempts to run away didn’t help. Now Castiel was gone too. He slumped into a chair feeling close to tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bad bad day.

Castiel had worked for The Winchester Bro’s for exactly 3 years 7 months and 12 days, not that he was counting. He was Dean Winchester’s PA, and he was surprised to have kept the job as long as he had.

Omegas are rarely given positions with big companies and Winchester Bro’s was the top law firm in the state. He was a good PA as far as he was concerned and he worked hard to earn his place. He knew what kind of coffee Dean liked and how his filing system worked. More importantly in the last 3 years 7 months and 12 days Castiel had never been late. When he woke up on the 13th day he knew he was screwed.

His alarm clock had been removed from his room and his phone was missing. All that remained was a note and some candy wrappers.

_Dearest Baby Bro, You need to sleep more so I’m glad you did that. Gabe :P_

It was supposed to be funny, a prank. Instead Castiel was hyperventilating as he rushed around the house. It was nearly 8 o’clock and he was already an hour late. He ran out the door still trying to pull his jacket on as he jumped in the car. He reeked of anxiety and he knew his car would smell like shit later.

  
“Damn it, Briefcase.” He’s muttering angrily to himself. He run’s back inside frantically searching for it. By the time he got back to the car he was frazzled and anxious. He knew his hair was a wreck from him nervously running his fingers through it.

It was 8:04 and Castiel was over an hour late. Gabriel was dead to him. On this particular day Castiel decided he would buy his coffee at the store in his the Winchesters building. He was not about to go out of his way when he was already late just to avoid his idiot brother. It wasn’t worth it and Dean likes Gabe’s coffee. He may be internally panicking about Dean firing him right now. He was late and now Dean would hate him or fire him or worse. Castiel’s life was officially over.

...

Castiel was late. It was already 8:15 and Castiel never came in after 7. It’s been over 3 and a half years and Cas has never been late. He’s never even taken a day off. Every day he arrived at Dean’s office on time and handed him a coffee and a muffin and smiled that stupidly attractive smile and now he wasn’t here.

He wasn’t here to look all cute and distracting. Dean was panicking and pacing the office his phone pressed to his ear as it rang over to voice mail. Castiel always answered his phone. Sam had walked by and given him an annoyingly concerned and sympathetic look. Dean just glared at him while pacing the room.

 _Did he do something wrong? Was Castiel going to quit? Did he hate him? Did his car wreck? Did he get hurt? Did someone hurt Dean’s omega?_ He’s growling and far too stressed to care about his ridiculously typical alpha behavior. Dean Winchester had some abandonment issues after his mother’s death and his father left him and Sam when he was 16. Hell Sam’s multiple attempts to run away didn’t help. Now Castiel was gone too. He slumped into a chair feeling close to tears.

Castiel was glaring at Gabriel as he ordered his coffee. He was glaring at Gabriel as he yanked his phone out of Gabe’s hand.

  
“C’mon baby bro. You needed to sleep.” Castiel growled at the idiot as he turned his phone on. It began buzzing in his hand as he scowled at his brother.

  
“27 missed texts Gabriel. 16 missed calls. You stupid Alpha asshole.” He doesn’t answer the phone. He’s going to go up and talk to Dean in person. If he’s going to be fired he’ll be looking at those stupid green eyes when it happens. “You did the coffee correctly Gabriel?” It was said with a condescending tone and Gabriel was almost scared. He nodded but Castiel was already leaving the coffee shop. He took his time on the walk to the elevator as he scanned the messages Dean had sent.

  
Cas? 7:05

  
Castiel where are you? 7:07

  
Cas, why are you late? 7:09

  
Castiel please I’m worried about you.7:10

  
Cas are you okay? Please answer your phone. 7:10

  
Castiel please please answer. Where are you Castiel? 7:12

  
There were dozens more and Castiel couldn’t help finding it sweet. Damn attractive boss with his pretty green eyes. Castiel was so damn screwed. The elevator doors opened and he was trembling slightly as he walked to Dean’s office shaking nervously. He definitely wasn’t expecting to be tackled by his attractive alpha boss.

  
“Don’t you ever do that to me again Cas. I was so worried god damn it Cas, where were you?” Castiel was expecting to be yelled at he wasn’t expecting to be held by a slightly hysterical Dean Winchester. “Why do you smell like fear?”

  
“I-I’m sorry Dean. Gabriel stole m-my alarm clock a-and took my phone. I’m so sorry Dean, please don’t be angry.” He was shaking a little. Dean was nuzzling into his hair softly for a moment and then he jumped away. He was panicking. He had just been cuddling his adorable blue eyed secretary on the middle of his office floor. Deans realized he was the reason Castiel was scared. Being tackled by your boss couldn’t be a pleasant experience.

  
“It’s okay man. I’m sorry I tackled you like that. I was just really worried man.” Dean blushed furiously as he fixed his tie. “I’m glad you’re okay Cas.” Castiel blushes and then frowns at the spilled coffee on the floor.

“Dean you made me drop your coffee.” Dean nods absently still fidgeting nervously.

  
“Cas, I’ll clean it up can you make sure these invoices get to Sam? Then bring paper towels.” Castiel nods before scurrying off to do what Dean wanted. He handed Sam the invoices before hurrying to the bathroom to get paper towels. He rushed back into Dean’s office and handed him the towels. He was about to leave when Dean mumbled something.

  
“What?” Castiel tilted his head to the side and it was so damn cute. Fuck, this omega was going to kill him.

  
“Umm… don’t leave please.” He’s shuffling nervously as he runs his hand through his hair.

  
“Okay Dean.” Cas blushed and smiled nervously at Dean. “I’m going to go get my work I’ll be right back.” Dean nodded chewing his lip. He was terrified of Cas leaving him. He was terrified of Castiel figuring out that Dean was worthless. Castiel was going to abandon him.

Castiel came back into the room and Dean watched as he straightened Dean’s desk before sitting down to do his work. He worked silently as Dean studied him. Dean took in the man’s perpetual sex hair and beautiful baby blues.

  
“Cas…” He breathes the word out nervously.  
“Yes Dean?” He glances up eyes meeting Dean’s nervously. He runs his hands through his hair.  
“I-I… Can y-you come here?” He’s nervous and scared as he reaches for Cas. Castiel walks towards him fidgeting with his cuff-links. Dean is going to yell at him because he screwed up and came late and now he’s fidgeting. Dean’s going to punish him like Zachariah used to. He shakes harder at the memory of the cruel boss who raped him.

  
“I’m so sorry Dean.” He whispers it as he walks up to Dean. He’s staring at the floor waiting for the inevitable reprimand. He pictures his last boss balding head and angry voice telling him he’s useless. Zachariah Adler had been a cruel boss and as much as Cas wanted to trust Dean he was always waiting to be yelled at, punished, or forced into sex.

  
“Cas, hey ba-buddy it’s okay. I’m not mad at you. Okay?” He hadn’t meant to pull Castiel into his lap in a warm and protective hug. “You’re so good all the time, Cas I was so scared when you were late. I thought I screwed up.” Dean forces himself to stop talking as he presses his face into Cas’ hair. Mumbled fears are whispered against Cas’ hair. It’s comforting and the smells of anxiety and fear slowly fade around them.

  
“Dean?” It’s whispered softly like he’s afraid if he speaks Dean will break. He’s not entirely wrong and when Dean returns to reality he barely keeps from pushing Cas off his lap.

  
“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me today. I should be able to control myself. You can report me if you want.” He’s so sad and nervous. Castiel bursts out laughing.

  
“I’m an omega Dean. You own this company. Nobody will give a shit about me.” Dean frowns at him and Castiel swears he said I would.

  
“I’m still very sorry and I won’t refute the claim.” Castiel shakes his head before returning to his chair in Dean’s office. They returned to their previous silence and Dean tries not to stare at Castiel. Hours go by in an awkward silence until lunch break. "Burgers?” Dean is staring at Castiel hopefully. The omega nods at him and Dean smiles brightly. His Omega-no Castiel- smells nervous. “Why are you nervous?” Even to Dean it sounds childish. Castiel tilts his head to the side.

“My alpha boss tackled me earlier, won’t let me out of his sight and is offering me burgers. Burgers means leaving the office with him and I don’t know what he wants. Especially since every other boss I’ve had thinks they have a right to my body, not to mention a right to call me worthless and treat me like shit. I was late and now you’re going to fire me. You’re attractive and all but I don’t want to be an omega whore. I’m a person.” Dean’s mouth is wide open in shock. He tries to get out an explanation and instead just sputters out words.

  
“Yes. Yo-you’re a person. I’d never- wouldn’t- Cas sorry.” Dean is staring at the table and looks close to tears. My alpha is sad. Castiel wants to hug him and tell him it’s all okay. He wants to make his alpha feel better, but Castiel doesn’t have an Alpha and he needs to remember Dean isn’t his. He curls into himself and watches the trembling alpha.

  
“Thank you Dean.” Green eyes meet his and there’s sadness there.

  
“If you want I can transfer you to Sam. He’s a beta and he won’t bother you as much.” Dean looks like a kicked puppy.

  
“No!” Castiel says it too quickly and too loud. “You’re nice and I like working for you. Please, I’m trying to be good. I thought I was doing well. Please, don’t fire me.” Dean holds his hands up apologetically.

  
“Cas I’m not firing you. Do you still want to go for burgers? No strings attached I swear, just food.” Dean promises. Castiel nods at the trembling alpha. He watches as Dean relaxes in front of him and part of his brain points out that he helped his alpha. Dean stands and Castiel follows him outside. Dean holds the doors open for him and every time Cas blushes. Dean is chatting politely as they walk and he nods as needed.

"Umm Cas, do you want to take just my car or yours?” Castiel glances over.

"Yours is fine.” He trails nervously behind the alpha anxiously raking his hand through his hair. The large black car is fitting and gorgeous and Castiel lets out a low whistle. Dean is beaming at him as he opens Cas’ door. The omega blushes and settles into the car as a constant stream of nervous chatter flows from his lips. Castiel can hear Dean still babbling as he walks around the car and can’t help finding it endearing. Lunch goes pretty well except for the mildly pornographic moans they each let out around their burgers. Dean nearly sprung a knot and Cas felt warmth curl into his stomach.

...

  
Castiel was having the worst day of his life. First he was late, then he had a panic attack and now he was going into heat two days early. Not to mention the fact that he was sitting in Dean’s office. He could feel the uncomfortable heat pooling in his gut as he broke out in a sweat. Dean was going to smell him and then he’d be so screwed.

  
“Castiel? Hey buddy are you o-“ Dean had been walking towards the omega hoping to reassure him. The smell of heat washed over him and he froze. “Castiel I think you should go home.” It’s whispered through gritted teeth as the alpha forces himself to settle down. _Minemineminemineminemine CasmineCasmin._ Dean growled softly to himself as he began to back away.

  
“Y-yeah that’s okay.” Castiel dazedly walks to the door. Dean follows trailing behind the confused omega. He’s glad Cas is out of it or the omega would question him growling at everyone who looked at him. He grabs Sam and pulls him to follow Cas.

  
“Sam you have to drive Cas home.” His brother gives him a confused look as Dean glares daggers at some alpha chick.

  
“Why don’t you?” Sam looks smug and stupid. Dean is too damn angry and exhausted to deal with that.

  
“Because he’s afraid any alpha in his vicinity will rape him on a regular basis. How do you think he feels right now?” When Castiel turns back to look at him he smiles softly. “Hey Cas, Sam here is going to drive you home. Okay?” Castiel shakes his head.

  
“Don’t want Sam. Want you.” Dean whimpers as his alpha instincts kick in harder. Castiel can’t mean it. It’s the heat talking. _matebreedCasCasmine_.

  
“You don’t mean that Cas. I’ll follow in my car and Sam will drive yours.” Castiel nods with a smile before attempting to whisper to Sam.

  
“My Alpha is following me.” He’s smiling at Sam happily but Dean feels sick. If Cas didn’t mean it, he couldn’t handle the fall out. He glanced at Sam who proceeded to scoop up the omega and pull him to the car.

  
“Thank you.” Dean follows behind his omega tense and scared. He has to be able to say no or Cas will hate him but he can’t leave when his omega’s in need. Not my omega. He scowls at the car in front of him. Stupid Cas and his stupid heat with his stupid blue eyes and stupid sex hair. Now he’s growling at an empty car. Castiel’s house is a god 10 minute drive from their building and Dean is still growling at himself as he climbs out of the car.

  
“Cas c’mon you have to go inside.” Sam is trying to pull the omega inside but he won’t follow.

  
“Where’s Deannnn? Where’s my alpha?” He’s fighting against Sam as he searches for the alpha. “Dean!” Dean rushes to his omega’s side.

  
“I’m right here everything’s all right.” He slips his hand through Cas’ hair in a small soothing motion. Sam is glaring at him as Castiel presses into his hand. “Let’s go inside buddy.” Castiel nods and wraps an arm around Dean.

  
“m’kay alpha.” He doesn’t move to stand merely sliding his arms around Dean’s neck. “Carry me?” Dean laughs almost hysterical as Sam glares at him. He waves absently at Sam as he carries his adorable PA inside.

  
“Cas, babe. I need the key.” Castiel pushes a key chain into his hands and Dean holds him tight as he unlocks the door. “Thanks Cas. Where’s your room buddy?” Castiel points towards the stairs and Dean carries his omega up them.

"Now which way?” Dean asks gently nuzzling Cas' hair. Castiel points to the door at the end of the hall. Dean groans and he feels Cas perk up at the sound. Castiel is not light but Dean manages to get him to the room and onto the bed without hurting his omega. He tries to step back but Castiel won’t let him.

“Cas?” The omega hums softly. “Let go Cas.” Castiel nods settling back.

  
“Yes sir sorry sir.” Dean frowns and strokes Cas’ hair.

  
“Do you have any toys to help with your heat?” Castiel scowls but nods.

  
“Under the bed.” He’s pouting now and it’s absolutely adorable. Dean pulls out the toys and hands them to Cas. The alpha in him is screaming that the toys will never be good enough.

Castiel needs his knot but he pushes instinct down and leaves Cas alone. He can hear Cas moaning softly in his room as he gets the omega a glass of water and some snack foods. He finds a tray in Cas’ kitchen and places the food and water on it before taking it upstairs.

  
“Dean please.” His omega needs him and he’s forcing himself back. Dean is standing by the door whimpering as Castiel begs him to help. He sets the tray down and strokes Cas’ hair.

  
“Castiel I need you to be a good boy for me can you do that?” Dean smiles warmly at him as Castiel nods. “Good boy. I want you to get yourself off on this plastic knot and then we can talk okay?” Castiel nods and grabs the toy Dean had referred to.

He hears the omega whimpering behind him as he leaves. “Be a good boy Cas; come for me on that toy.” Dean listens as pleased moans fall from his omega’s lips. He’s standing in the hallway pushing the heel of his hand against his crotch. It only takes one thought to wilt his erection. He’ll hate you for this Dean.

  
Dean Winchester is crouched in the hallway mere feet from the man he’s in love with sobbing. He can hear the omega moaning his name and it shatters his heart more and more. Castiel doesn’t want Dean. If he wasn’t in heat Dean wouldn’t be here. He hears Cas panting as he cries out for Dean. Finally a voice not crazed out with heat calls out.

  
“Dean?” The nerves are back and his voice cracks but the alpha doesn’t care. Head bowed he steps into Cas’ room.

  
“Yes C-Cas?” Dean brushes his tears away trying to smile at the omega.

  
“Why are you sad?” Castiel’s head is tilted to the side. Dean hates him for that, how can he look so adorable. Dean shakes his thoughts away.

  
“I-I don’t wanna talk about it.” Dean sighs. Castiel frowns and curls up tightly.

  
“I’m s-sorry alpha.” Cas whimpers. Dean whimpers softly.

  
“Can I?” He gestures vaguely towards the bed. Dean scowls at himself shaking his head clear. “Do you need anything? More water? Food? I can make omelets.” He’s been walking closer and he finds his hand hovering above his not mates head. Blue eyes stare at him expectantly.

  
“Can I have some water?” Dean nods and grabs Cas’ glass before rushing to get his mate what he needs. He may not be able to touch his mate but he can still provide for Cas. He smiles to himself and grabs a water bottle as well as the cup bringing both to the omega.

  
“Here you go Cas.” He sits beside Castiel stroking the omegas hair as he drinks. Castiel seems nervous and Dean begins to pull his hand back.

  
“Are you mated?” Dean gapes at him. “You don’t smell mated but maybe you are. Why didn’t you want me? Am I too worthless?” Dean is shaking his head furiously.

  
“No you’re perfect and wonderful. I’d never take advantage of you just because you’re in heat. You have to know that Cas.” Dean is shaking and crying again. “You have to know that. Even if you don’t want me you have to know I’d never hurt you.” Castiel growls at the alpha.

  
“Dean, stop crying. I don’t understand why you’re so distressed.” Cas grumbles. Dean stares at Castiel in confusion.

  
“You don’t like me!” Dean is irritated and it comes out as a growl. He waits for Cas to flinch away instead the man snuggles into his arms. “Cas what are you doing?”

  
“You smell so nice Dean, like leather and old books.” Dean smiles softly at Cas as he pulls the small omega against his chest. “I do like you Dean. I’m just, sex has never been enjoyable for me Dean it’s scary.” Dean nuzzles Cas’ hair with a whispered promise against his ear.

  
“I won’t hurt you Cas.” I love you. Dean nuzzles his omegas hair whispering reassurances against his hair. “It’ll be okay. I won’t push anything okay. Only what you’re comfortable with.” Castiel nods and snuggles close. “Tell me what you like Cas.”

  
“I like when you call me ‘good boy’.” Dean smiles and kisses his omegas nose.

  
“My good boy.” Castiel practically purrs Dean’s name as he snuggles into the alphas arms. He seems to trust Dean and they wait for Cas’ heat to return wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
